


Horny Little Dude

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [76]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Mentioned Scott McCall, Sassy Stiles Stilinski, a goat, drabble challenge, fluff and nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 04/18/18: “update, goat, office”





	Horny Little Dude

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 04/18/18: “update, goat, office”

“Let me guess!” Stiles cried at Scott holding onto the creature while Deaton examined it. “It’s a _weregoat!—_ Do I need to update the bestiary now?”

Drying his hands, Derek appeared as Deaton answered, “Not at all, Mr. Stilinski. Just an ordinary goat, a pygmy I’d say. Derek found it during his run and brought it to my office.”

“It’s someone’s pet,” Derek explained. “It smells of people.”

“Aww, good deed, Sourwolf!” Stiles teased. “But the important question is, would you pick up _this_ horny little dude if you found _me_ by the side of the road?”

Derek only blushed.


End file.
